Früher oder später
by 2Loverz
Summary: Tommy wird Adam s Neuer Nachbar und bringt nicht nur frischen Wind in seine Nachbarschaft, sondern auch mal eben Adam s komplette Gefühlswelt durcheinander. Adommy


**Tommy wird Adam´s neuer Nachbar und bringt nicht nur frischen Wind in seine Nachbarschaft, sondern auch mal eben Adams komplette Gefühlswelt durcheinander.**

Disclaimer: Und wie üblich...weder Tommy noch Adam gehören mir und so, Adam gehört Adam und Tommy gehört Tommy. Und falls sich das mal ändern sollte lasse ich es euch wissen - haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Früher oder Später<strong>

Alles fing an einem schönen Sommertag an…

Adam saß auf der Wiese hinter seinem Haus als er plötzlich ein Auto hörte. _Das müssen die neuen Nachbarn sein.-_ dachte er, denn man hatte ihm doch schon vor ein paar Wochen mitgeteilt, dass das Nebenhaus bald wieder bewohnt sein würde.

Neugierig wie Adam nun einmal war, riskierte er auch gleich einen Blick auf die neuen Nachbarn. Dieser Blick genügte um ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen und ihn mit sperrangelweit geöffnetem Mund hinüber starren zu lassen.

Und er starrte und starrte, denn er sah den wohl schönsten Mann in seinem Leben. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass dieser ihn ertappen würde hielt Adam von seinem Gestarre ab.

Das es gefährlich war, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Doch es war ihm in diesem Moment sowas von egal. Er konnte sich nicht sattsehen. Dieser Typ war einfach nur der Hammer. Aber es wäre ja auch noch okay gewesen, ihn nur anzusehen, doch Adams Hirn machte mehr daraus.

Gedanklich hatte er ihn schon ausgezogen und nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnt. Wie sollte er diese Gedanken nur je wieder aus seinem hübschen Köpfchen bekommen?

Nachdem Adam ihn eine Zeit beobachtete hatte, schaute der Typ plötzlich zu ihm herüber. Ein wenig zuckte er zusammen. _Hatte er bemerkt, dass ich ihn anstarre?_

Der Typ schenkte Adam ein Lächeln, was Adam dazu veranlasste sich total idiotisch zu benehmen und ihm zuzuwinken. Er schimpfte sich gleich darauf selber einen Idioten und kämpfte immer noch mit der Hitzewelle, die ihn erfasste als der Typ ihn bemerkte hatte. Und zur Krönung des ganzen winkte diese blonde Sexbombe jetzt auch noch zurück. _Man war das peinlich._

Imaginär schlug Adam sich die Hand vor den Kopf. Er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Aber passiert ist passiert und rückgängig war es nun auch nicht mehr zu machen.

Adam suchte daraufhin das Weite, verzog sich in sein Haus um weiteren peinlichen Verhaltensweisen seinerseits aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Es war noch keine halbe Stunde vergangen als es an der Tür klingelte. Er erwartete niemanden. Wer sollte also um diese Zeit etwas von ihm wollen. Nur wenn er nicht nachschaute, würde er es auch nie erfahren. Adam staunte nicht schlecht als sein neuer schnuckliger Nachbar vor der Tür stand. Ihm verschlug es abermals die Sprache.

Dieser streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Hallo, ich bin Tommy, dein neuer Nachbar. Ich fand es sehr nett, dass du mir gewunken hast." setzte er noch einen drauf. Als wenn es nicht schon genug wäre, dass er herzieht und somit meine Umgebung in die heißeste Sauna verwandelt, die auf Erden existiert.

Adam schlucke hart, ehe er die ihm hingehaltene Hand nahm und „Ähm ja, hallo. Ich bin Adam." krächzte.

„Ich freue mich, Adam." Tommy wirkte so cool, so gelassen. Er schien in Adam nichts weiter als seinen neuen netten Nachbarn zu sehen.

Adam starrte ihn schon wieder an. Diese Augen…diese braunen Augen…er könnte darin versinken. _Hirn an Adam…Hirn an Adam! Schaltet sich sein Denkzentrum ein. Er steht da und redet mit dir!_

„Da du ja auch noch nicht so alt zu sein scheinst, wäre es nett, wenn wir uns duzen könnten. Also ich meine…" stotterte Tommy.

„Ähm…ja klar, ist okay. Wir können uns gern duzen."

„Super. Aber ich muss jetzt leider wieder rüber, meine Freundin wartet sicher schon ungeduldig. Wir müssen noch ein paar Wege erledigen. Also bis demnächst. Ich freu mich Adam."

Tommy hatte also eine Freundin. Bei Adam verabschiedeten sich alle Hoffnungen, die er sowieso nicht hätte haben sollen.

„Dann lass sie mal nicht warten." rief er ihm hinterher. Adam war sich nicht sicher, ob Tommy es noch gehört hatte, denn dieser verschwand gerade hinter seiner Haustür.

Ein wenig traurig schaute Adam ihm hinterher und schloss dann die Tür. Er war sichtlich geknickt, hatte er sich doch volle Kanne in Tommy verguckt.

Adam hatte dennoch seit diesem Tag nichts unversucht gelassen um in Tommys Nähe zu sein, was Tommy nicht im Geringsten störte.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hat ihn sogar einmal zum Essen eingeladen, sehr zu Adams Überraschung.

Mittlerweile konnte er sich auch nicht mehr vorstellen, dass Tommy seine Gefühle erwiderte. Hatte er doch bei diesem Essen miterlebt, wie er und seine Freundin sich kaum voneinander trennen konnten. Doch selbst dieser Anblick konnte seinen Gefühlen keinen Einhalt gebieten. Sie wurden stärker und stärker.

Er war dabei sich ernsthaft in Tommy zu verlieben...

Mittlerweile waren vier Jahre vergangen. Sie hatten eine wunderschöne Zeit als Nachbarn und gute Freunde. Doch Adam wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Tommy wohl niemals in seinen Armen würde halten können. Tommy und seine Freundin glücklich zu sehen, versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen herben Stich ins Herz.

Am schlimmsten jedoch von allem war, dass Tommy nicht die geringste Ahnung von Adams Gefühlen hatte und Adam es ihm auch nie würde sagen können. Tommys spontane Umarmungen setzten dem Ganzen die Krone auf und ließen Adam in ein unendlich tiefes Loch fallen.

Also hatte Adam einen Plan gemacht, es wollte...nein, er MUSSTE Tommy seine Gefühle gestehen. Er konnte dieses Gefühl des eingesperrt Seins nicht mehr ertragen.

Deshalb ging er eines Tages zu ihm. Sichtlich nervös klingelte er und fragte: "Du Tommy...ich...ähm..."

"Ja, Adam…" antwortete Tommy und schenkte ihm erneut dieses Lächeln.

Trotz des gefühlten unerträglichen Temperaturanstiegs schaffte es Adam sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Vier Jahre hatte er es geschafft, es zu unterdrücken, zu verheimlichen…es überhaupt zu überstehen. Und das Wesentliche war: Tommy endlich seine Liebe zu gestehen.

"Wir..ich meine ...ich...ich muss mal mit dir reden"

" Na klar, komm rein" sagte Tommy, hielt ihm dir Tür auf und Adam ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Tommy folgte ihm.

"Setzt dich doch, worum geht´s ?" fragte Tommy neugierig. Selbstverständlich hatte er mitbekommen dass mit Adam etwas nicht stimmte, denn sonst stotterte er nie so Irgendetwas war heute anders. Irgendwie war Adam nervöser als sonst, wo es auch Situationen gab, in denen Adam nervös auf ihn wirkte.

Tommy setzte sich Adam gegenüber, schaute ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen. _Nun mach schon, Lambert. Sag es ihm! Er wird dir schon nicht deinen Kopf abreißen. _

"Also, ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll...wie ich anfangen soll" meinte Adam, wobei er Tommy fast erwartungsvoll ansah.

Aber von Tommy konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten, denn der wusste ja nicht was Adam von ihm wollte.

"Fang doch einfach von vorne an. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Adam?" fragte Tommy besorgt nach.

_Auf dem Herzen ist richtig Tommy. Ob ich gleich daran anknüpfe?_ debattierte Adam eine Sekunde mit sich selbst nur um dann doch einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.

"Wie lange ist es jetzt her das ihr hier hergezogen seid? Vier Jahre? Fünf Jahre?"

"Ja, eine verdammt lange Zeit und ich hätte mir keinen besseren Nachbarn als dich wünschen können."

"Freut mich das zu hören…" lächelte Adam ihn an "…ich mir auch nicht"

Daraufhin strahlte Tommy ihn an, was Adams gefühlte Körpertemperatur um einige hundert Grad ansteigen ließ. Es brachte ihn einfach völlig aus dem Konzept. Dieses Lächeln, diese kleinen Fältchen dabei rund um seinen Mund, dieses Glitzern in den Augen. Er musste erst einmal tief einatmen. Nur dann hatte er auch noch Tommys phantastischen Duft in der Nase. Das durfte nicht sein, es würde ihn Dinge tun lassen, die Tommy ihm niemals verzeihen würde. Also wandte er sich ein wenig von Tommy ab, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und redete weiter.

"Was ich eigentlich wollte…" fing Adam an "…in den ganzen Jahren hat sich eine super Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt, die ich nie mehr missen möchte"

In dem Glauben dem Ziel Tommy seine Gefühle gestehen zu können, machte er eine Pause.

Wieder fragt Tommy nach: "Ist irgendetwas? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"

"Du? Falsch gemacht?" platzte es aus Adam heraus "um Gottes willen im Gegenteil"

Adam konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und redete weiter "Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Es liegt an mir Tommy."

Nun war Tommy derjenige, der etwas ins Straucheln geriet. Hatte er doch so ein mulmiges Gefühl worauf das ganze hinauslaufen könnte.

"Alles richtig gemacht? Wie meinst du das, Adam? Was habe ich richtig gemacht?"

Adam lächelt ihn an "Einfach alles, du hast es..." Adam holte tief Luft "Du hast es geschafft mich beziehungsweise meine Gefühlswelt total durcheinander gebracht, vom ersten Moment an als ich dich sah."

Adam schaute Tommy nicht an. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Zu groß war die Angst vor Tommys Reaktion. _Würde er sich jetzt vor ihm ekeln oder fühlte er genau so?_

Tommy hingegen sah ihn an. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass du Gefühle für mich hast? Was für Gefühle?"

Adam nickte nur und meinte schlicht "Ja".

"Das ist nicht schlimm, ich reiße dir deswegen nicht den Kopf ab, falls du das dachtest" meinte Tommy beruhigend.

"Naja, ich wusste nicht wie du darauf reagieren würdest, da du ja eine Freundin hast. Aber ich bin froh dass es jetzt endlich raus ist" meinte Adam sichtlich froh über Tommys positive Reaktion.

"Nicht so schnell, Adam. Jetzt will ich es auch hören. Was sind das für Gefühle?" meinte Tommy mit einem Grinsen.

_Wie bitte was?_ dachte Adam _ was will er hören? Um Himmels willen, wie soll..._?

"Adaaaam, ich warte!" riss ihn Tommys Stimme aus seinem innerlichen Selbstgespräch.

Einmal mehr tief Luft holend stotterte Adam: "Also du willst von mir hören das ich mich... ich mich in dich verliebt habe?"

Tommy nickte und lächelte.

Der Rest des Abends verlief sehr entspannt, die beiden lachten und redeten viel. Und ja, man kann schon behaupten, dass Tommy mit Adam geflirtet hatte. Nur ahnte Adam nichts von Tommys Gefühlen. Er vermutete, dass Tommy ihm aus Hilfe und Nächstenliebe zur Seite stand. Adam genoss diesen Abend. Er war entspannt und locker.

Sie beendeten ihren Abend gegen Mitternacht und Adam vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Tommy kein Problem damit hatte, dass er in ihn verliebt war.

"Tommy versprich mir bitte eins..."  
>"Alles Adam!" rutschte es Tommy raus.<br>"Ähm...verhalte dich bitte mir gegenüber nicht anders als sonst auch, ja?"  
>"Kein Problem, ich bin der Tommy den du kennengelernt hast und der werde ich auch bleiben." lächelte er ihn an.<p>

"Gute Nacht Tommy"

"Gute Nacht, Adam"

Es vergingen einige Wochen in denen er immer wieder das Gerücht hörte, dass Tommy wegziehen würde und es versetzte jedes Mal in Panik.

Bis er eines Tages tatsächlich Umzugskartons stehen sah und ein Möbelwagen vorfuhr. Wieder Panik. _Würde er jetzt wegen ihm wegziehen? Hielt er es doch nicht aus?_

Traurig saß Adam in seinem Garten. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Da er von seiner Terrasse aus genau in die Einfahrt des Nachbargrundstückes sehen konnte, entging ihm auch nicht, dass schon wieder Kartons verladen wurden.

Doch ohne Tommy etwas mitzugeben konnte und wollte er ihn nicht gehen lassen. Also schrieb er ihm einen Brief, indem er ihm noch einmal alle seine Gefühle und Gedanken mitteilen wollte.

Nachdem das Auto augenscheinlich voll war und Tommy gerade allein zu sein schien ging er hinüber. Seine Augen vom Weinen gerötet. Er klopfte er an die Tür, die Tommy ihm öffnete.

"Kannst du bitte mal kurz mit rüber kommen?" fragte Adam mit hörbar zittriger Stimme "Ich muss mit dir reden".

"Ähm...wir sind hier gerade..."

"Bitte!" unterbrach ihn Adam, flehte ihn schon fast an "…es dauert auch nicht lange".

Inzwischen stand auch Tommys Freundin bei ihnen an der Tür. Tommy schaut sie an und sagte: "Bring schon mal den Rest ins Auto, ich komme dann nach." Sie nickte und ging.

Tommy folgte Adam zu seinem Haus und kaum hatte Adam die Tür hinter sich geschlossen brach er erneut in Tränen aus.

Tommy legte seine Finger unter Adams Kinn, zwang ihn so ihn anzuschauen. Adam schluchzte.

„Tommy, es tut mir leid, aber ich musste einfach noch einmal mit dir alleine reden. Ich hoffe, du vergisst mich nicht. Ich werde dich mit Sicherheit nie vergessen."

Adam drückte ihm dabei den Brief in die Hand. Tränen rannen immer noch über sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen und werde es sicherlich auch nie wieder."

Tommy lächelte ihn an. Adam schloss ihn einfach in seine Arme und ließ ihn eine gefühlte schöne Ewigkeit nicht mehr los.

Die Umarmung wurde von der Klingel unterbrochen. Es war Tommys Freundin die wissen wollte wo er bleibt, da sie losfahren wollten. Tommy meinte, dass er gleich da wäre.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu Tommys Freundin gesagt zu haben, schloss Adam die Tür. Er hat Tommys Freundin quasi die Tür vor der Nase zugemacht und Tommy hatte nichts dazu gesagt.

Adam wollte diese letzten Minuten so lange genießen wie er konnte. Denn Tommy zog ja nicht nur ein paar Orte weiter sondern nach Europa – auf einen komplett anderen Kontinent.

Warum Tommy ihm nicht genau sagte wohin, wusste Adam nicht und er war zu feige, ihn danach zu fragen.

Als die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen war, wusste Adam mit Sicherheit, dass er Tommy, den Mann seiner Träume, zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben sah.

Ok, er hatte Tommy seine E-Mail-Adresse und seine Telefonnummer gegeben, aber es lag an Tommy ob er sie benutzte und sich bei ihm meldete.

Adam sah dem Auto hinterher und schloss traurig die Tür als es um die Ecke gebogen war.

Die nächsten Wochen nein Monate waren alles andere als leicht für ihn, immer wieder sah er Bilder an und erinnerte sich daran wie sie gemeinsam Zeit verbracht und viel gelacht hatten

Die Zeit verging, doch Tommy meldete sich nicht. Adam begann sich zu fragen ob Tommy doch ein Problem damit hatte, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Es verging kein Tag an dem Adam nicht an Tommy dachte und auch beinahe keine Tag an dem er keine Träne um ihn weinte.

Als er eines Abends gemütlich bei einem Glas Rotwein auf der Couch saß, klingelte es. Aus seinen Gedanken an Tommy gerissen, schreckte er hoch und ging zur Tür.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet fühlte er auch schon die Lippen jener Person, die geklingelt hat auf seinen.

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe die beiden sich voneinander lösten und Adam sah wer ihn da so stürmisch begrüßt hatte. Es war Tommy.

Adams Knie geben nach, er sank zu Boden und fing an zu weinen.

Tommy hockte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm

"Es tut mir so leid Adam, ich war so ein Idiot"

"Aber wie...warum...wieso?"

"Weil ich die ganze Zeit versucht habe dagegen anzukämpfen"

Er machte eine Pause ehe er weitersprach "Ich habe mich von dir immer angezogen gefühlt und…" - nun fielen bei ihm auch die Tränen - "…und mich in dich zu verliebt" flüsterte Tommy ihm ins Ohr.

Tommys Arm lag noch immer um Adam. Dieser legte seinen jetzt auch um Tommy, zog ihn näher an sich. So richtig glauben, was Tommy ihm da gerade gesagt hatte, konnte Adam jedoch nicht. Deshalb fragte er nach.

„Was ist mit deiner Freundin?"

„Sie hatte es schon viel früher gemerkt. Zumindest, dass du an mir Interesse hast. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit belogen. Wollte nicht wahrhaben was ich für dich empfinde. Und eines Tages meinte sie dann, ich wäre unglücklich und mein Glück würde in LA auf mich warten. Ich solle mich endlich aufrappeln und zu meiner wahren Liebe stehen. Tja, und nun bin ich hier. Ich hoffe, du willst mich noch?"

Tommy zog Adam zu einem Kuss an sich und erst, als sie beide kaum noch Luft bekamen lösten sie sich voneinander und Adam konnte Tommy bestätigen, dass er ihn immer noch wollte.

"Aber sicher will ich dich, jetzt und für alle Zeiten."

"Ich liebe dich! " antwortete Tommy und zog ihn erneut zu sich...


End file.
